


Walk you home?

by thecosmiczora



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmiczora/pseuds/thecosmiczora
Summary: Christen has had a long day of course work, and when it starts raining as she's leaving the library, it gets even worse. But luckily, a stranger saves her from the rain....
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Walk you home?

**Author's Note:**

> i feel weird about writing about real people... i have never done it before but i just changed the names on a story i wrote that happened to me at college LOL so i feel like hopefully thats different... i wrote this a year ago so pls sorry its bad ily

It's raining yet again after class and she’s had enough of it. This is the final straw. Class sucked and she’s tired and wants to just go lay in her bed for hours. But what is she supposed to do with her computer and alllll her schoolwork in the rain? 

Just book it home? That seems like the only option right now. 

She pulls on her sweater, tucks all her important stuff into her bag and is preparing herself to sprint home in the pouring rain when she hears someone walk up behind her.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she can see its the cute girl she met the first week she vaguely thinks is named Tobin. Tobin is holding an umbrella and she has never been so jealous of someone in her whole entire life. 

“Should I say hi?” she thinks. 

They aren’t good enough friends for her to automatically know its okay to say hey but also they do sort of know each other. This is the worst kind of social dilemma. “Maybe I should just to be nice…” She takes a deep breath and makes the leap.

“You came prepared!” she says to Tobin.  
“My mom checks the weather for Boston every day and today was the first time it was actually helpful!” she responds with a smile. “Where do you live? We can walk together if you want.” 

“That would be the most amazing thing in the universe, thank you so much! I have my computer in my bag and like 4 papers that I just printed out and I’m already in like a weird mood. Your name is Tobin right? We met at orientation I think. I’m Christen.”

“Yeah, I remember you. You were wearing those cool blue shorts and I wanted to tell you I liked them but you intimidated me!”

She turns to Tobin with an incredulous look on her face. “I intimidated you? I try to be so approachable! Plus we were already talking a bunch since you were right behind me in line!”

“I don’t know you just were so cool and funny. I didn’t wanna freak you out.”

“How would complimenting my shorts freak me out?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was hitting on you…”

“Okay well, I wouldn’t have thought that at all.” Christen ventures into the great unknown and says “That wouldn’t have been such a bad thing anyway”, she squeaks out and immediately looks away. 

She can see Tobin blush and try to hide it behind her rain jacket. Tobin distracts herself by walking outside suddenly and putting up the umbrella for them both. 

“You coming?” she turns and says back to Christen. 

Christen smirks and her and walks over, getting under the umbrella. They start walking in the direction of their houses. They’re walking so close together Christen can feel the heat radiating off of her. It’s freezing outside, and the rain doesn’t help at all.Christen is shivering which is embarrassing because she knows that Tobin can feel it. 

“So what’s your major?” Christen asks trying to make conversation. 

“Visual art and minor in history. What about you?”

“Government and minor in history! I wonder how we haven’t had any classes together!” 

“I’ve been taking mostly art history courses, and the intro ones so far. Are you in the more advanced ones?”

“How did you know? Yeah, I’m taking 200 and 300 courses. History is like my favorite subject so I fill up my schedule with as many history classes as I can.”

“Why aren’t you majoring in it then? Tobin responds, looking at her curiously. 

“My parents don’t really want me to. They think it would limit my job options. Honestly, I agree with them, so I’m not mad about it, and plus I do want to do something related to government, so its probably for the best.”

A particularly big gust of wind decides to show itself at that moment, and Christen unconsciously moves closer to Tobin. At that, Tobin looks down at her. 

“Cold?” 

“Yes, very. But it’s okay, we’re almost to my dorm. I live in Haven! The yellow one next to the Campus Center.”

“Oh, no way! That dorm is so nice. I live in the quad, in Scales.”

"I feel like I've actually seen you in the dining hall before... my best friend lives in Scales so I'm there like all the time."

"Yeah I've definitely seen you too..." Tobin responds, looking away. 

"Hmm okay well maybe next time you see me there, actually say something and we can eat together."

"I would like that. Can i give you my number?"

They get out their phones and exchange numbers. 

"Well, this is me. You have been an absolute life saver for me! Thank you!" Christen starts to pull away. 

Tobin grabs her wrist and says "have lunch with my tomorrow"

"See you there," Christen responds with a big grin as she walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading so sorry again ily


End file.
